Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?
by Gentiane94
Summary: Apocalypse a attaqué la terre. Érik se réveille après les combats et constate l'étendu des dégâts...


Hello tout le monde !

Je change un peu d'univers, cette fois-ci voilà un petit OS sur CharlesxErik d'X-men. ATTENTION : cette fic est DÉPRIMANTE, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Les personnages tels que je les conçois sont les versions jeunes d'Érik et de Charles. Apocalypse est le super-vilain qui devrait arriver dans le prochain film. Pas de spoil.

**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers appartient à Marvel !

**Remerciements** : Je fais un gros bisous à ma bêta que j'adore et qui est toujours au top !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik se redressa péniblement. Il grimaça en se tenant le flanc : il devait sûrement avoir des côtes cassées. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, inutilisable. Il écarta de la main les plaques de métal qui reposaient sur ses jambes. Elles étaient douloureuses, mais au moins il les sentait toujours. Il se leva avec précaution et regarda autour de lui.

Le chaos. Des poteaux électriques gisaient au milieu des routes défoncées. Des bâtiments en ruines vivaient leurs derniers instants. À certains endroits, la terre s'était soulevée de plusieurs mètres. Des morceaux de bois incandescents luisaient dans le crépuscule. Ici, un amas de gravats de la taille d'une maison. À sa gauche, des carcasses de véhicules se consumaient encore. Là-bas, un enchevêtrement de câbles, de morceaux de béton, et de grillage. Et partout, des corps. La guerre avait fini par frapper. L'odeur de la mort était partout.

Erik avançait lentement parmi les décombres. Il reconnaissait de nombreux visages, tous ces mutants qui avaient choisis de lutter ensemble contre la menace d'Apocalypse. Ses compagnons, qui avaient combattu, le payant de leur vie. Et tout cela pour quoi ? La destruction la plus totale. Et ces maudits humains qui n'avaient rien fait, considérant que si Apocalypse était un mutant, c'était à eux de régler le problème. Qu'avaient-ils gagné en fin de compte ? Rien. Apocalypse avait été vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Les dommages causés à l'endroit de la guerre étaient irréparables à cause de la concentration d'énergie. Et toutes ces vies gâchées à jamais.

Il passa à côté d'un petit groupe de corps dont les marques faisaient penser aux longues griffes du mutant géant. Il s'arrêta, reconnaissant Tornade, Iceberg, Kitty, Le Crapaud et Pyro. Même Vif-Argent n'avait pas été assez rapide pour échapper au monstre. Son estomac se souleva et il continua d'avancer. Quelques pas plus loin, il vit Jean et Cyclope, ce dernier ayant tenté en vain de s'interposer pour la protéger d'il-ne-savait-quelle attaque. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit tout à coup. Il pressa le pas en direction des ruines d'un château d'eau. Une forme bleue avait attiré son attention. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses angoisses : le Fauve et Raven gisaient, étendus près de la structure métallique.

Erik sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'agenouilla et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune mutante. Combien de ses compagnons avaient été tués ? Ou plutôt, combien étaient encore en vie. Il se redressa et chercha un mouvement quelconque à travers la nappe de fumée qui recouvrait le champ de bataille. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul survivant ?

Pris de panique, Erik sentit son cœur accélérer. Sa respiration était devenue courte. Il se mit à courir en appelant quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

_Erik..._

Il stoppa net. La voix était très faible, il était même surpris de l'avoir entendue au milieu des crépitements des débris qui brûlaient. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix, et qu'elle venait de sa tête.

_Charles, où es-tu ?_

_- Je... je ne sais pas trop, je suis couvert par... un structure métallique... je crois que... je suis près d'un camion rouge..._

Erik releva la tête. Un camion rouge et une structure métallique, ça ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver. Il sentit soudain une vive douleur dans son bras gauche. Il fallait qu'il aille rapidement à l'hôpital, mais il devait absolument trouver Charles d'abord. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, scannant la zone de ses pouvoirs. L'effort lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Le combat l'avait épuisé. Il repéra enfin ce qu'il cherchait, à une centaine de mètres derrière le château d'eau.

Il y courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec ses blessures. Il vit d'abord le camion rouge, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Et derrière, la structure métallique, qui était en fait un gigantesque poteau électrique qui s'était tordu dans tous les sens sous l'effet du champ magnétique d'Apocalypse, lorsqu'il avait détruit la centrale qui alimentait la ville. Et sous la structure, Erik distingua une petite silhouette.

« Charles ! Tiens bon ! Je vais te sortir de là !

- Erik... » La voix de Charles n'était qu'un souffle d'air.

Erik se précipita à côté de son ami. Ses jambes étaient prisonnières de l'enchevêtrement de métal. Il avait une blessure à la tête mais elle ne semblait pas être trop grave. Il essaya de le dégager en douceur mais son ami était pris au piège.

« Laisse-tomber É...Érik, je ne sais même pas si...si je pourrais survivre...

- Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ici ! »

Érik était conscient qu'il allait puiser dans ses dernières ressources. S'il ratait son coup, il s'évanouirait et personne ne pourrait alors les sauver, lui et Charles. Il se concentra et inspira profondément. Il sentit son pouvoir caresser le métal froid. _À la limite entre la fureur et le calme absolu_. Il repensa à ses compagnons tombés pour la survie de misérables humains. La colère glaça ses entrailles. Il sentit une vague de rage le submerger, ses mains se mirent à trembler. C'est alors qu'un souvenir apparut devant ses yeux, comme lorsque Charles lui avait montré un de ses anniversaires pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un souvenir d'eux.

Il s'agissait d'une des sorties qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire le week-end, entre les élèves et les professeurs de l'Institut Xavier. Les élèves avaient organisé une grande partie de cache-cache et s'étaient dispersés dans le bois. Érik avait poussé le fauteuil de Charles jusqu'au sommet de la colline qui surplombait la forêt. Il l'avait aidé à descendre et ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, l'un près de l'autre. Le vent souffla légèrement, faisant onduler la prairie qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds. Et pris par une soudaine impulsion, il avait posé sa main sur celle de Charles. Le geste avait été spontané, simple et parfaitement naturel. Charles avait regardé leurs mains et avait levé les yeux vers lui. Il s'était senti rougir, et avait voulu retirer sa main. Mais le télépathe entremêla doucement leurs doigts et reporta son attention sur l'herbe tranquille devant lui.

Un courant de puissance traversa Érik. Il sentait l'esprit de Charles connecté au sien, l'aidant du mien qu'il pouvait à concentrer son pouvoir. Érik sentait à présent chaque vis de la structure qui lui faisait face. Il étendit la main. Lentement, le métal se mit en mouvement. Le pylône gigantesque n'était plus qu'un simple trombone entre ses mains. Il souleva la structure avec précaution et l'éloigna, mètre par mètre, du corps de son ami. Une douleur poignante lui transperça la poitrine. Non, pas maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt. Charles n'était pas assez dégagé. Ignorant la traîtrise de son propre corps, Érik se concentra un peu plus, tâchant d'oublier la lame qui le transperçait de part en part et poussa la structure aussi loin qu'il le put. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Il tituba jusqu'à Charles et l'aida à s'adosser contre l'abri en béton sur lequel l'amas de métal s'était effondré. Sa vue commençait à se troubler et la douleur dans sa poitrine revenait avec violence. Il battit rapidement des paupières afin de pouvoir examiner son ami. Excepté sa blessure à la tête, il semblait sain et sauf. Cependant, son visage continuait de perdre des couleurs d'une manière inquiétante. Il devait aller d'urgence à l'hôpital, s'il faisait une hémorragie interne, ses chances de survie se réduisaient de minute en minute.

« Charles ! Ne bouge pas.

- ...Érik... je suis... désolé...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- J'aurais aimé... qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble... »

La voix de son ami n'était plus qu'un murmure. Érik sentit son cœur se glacer. Sa tête le lançait de plus en plus, son sang pulsant rapidement contre ses tempes.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, on en parlera plus tard. Il faut qu'on trouve du secours et...

- Ne...ne pars pas... s'il te plaît... »

Charles parut faire un effort incommensurable pour lever sa main vers Érik. Celui-ci la saisit. Il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui. La situation lui échappait complètement. Les yeux de Charles se fermaient régulièrement, et il semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Charles, pas maintenant ! » Il serra davantage la main de son ami. Tous ces gens étaient déjà morts, il refusait de perdre une personne de plus, et surtout pas lui.

La force dans la main de son ami s'amenuisait. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête vers lui, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à les plonger dans ceux d'Érik. Il laissait ses orbes platine se perdre dans celles océan de Charles, qui lui sourit faiblement avant de refermer ses yeux.

« Charles ?

- ...

- Charles ! CHARLES ! »

Le désespoir s'abattit sur Érik. Il cria le nom de son ami, le prenant dans ses bras. Il hurla sa rage, sa colère, son chagrin. La douleur explosa dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Il refusa de la laisser l'emporter. Il serra le corps froid de son ami contre lui. C'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui. Le chagrin et la douleur lui tenaient le cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses dernières forces partirent et il lâcha son ami, s'effondrant sur le sol. Au loin, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Érik rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid. En tournant la tête, il aperçut le ciel empli de la fumée noire des combats. L'hélicoptère ! Il s'assit brutalement, cherchant Charles autour de lui. À sa gauche, un corps reposait sous un drap noir. Une main dépassait. _Sa _main. Celle qu'il avait saisie dans ce pré. Celle qu'il avait serrée avant qu'il ne rende les armes. Le chagrin le submergea à nouveau. Tout était fini. Apocalypse avait été vaincu, les humains étaient sains et saufs, comme Charles l'aurait voulu. Et tous ses frères mutants y avaient laissé la vie. Il ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi il aurait continué seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Des militaires. Pas un seul n'avait daigné les aider dans leur lutte pour _leur_ vie.

« Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Monsieur ? »

Sans répondre, Érik se traîna jusqu'au corps de Charles et retira le drap. Il saisit la main glacée de son ami et contempla son visage. Une dernière fois.

« Je ne contrôle plus rien ! On tombe ! Mayday ! Mayday !

- On va s'écraser, » annonça Érik d'une voix calme et froide.

* * *

Pitié, ne me lynchez pas, je sais que c'est mal de torturer autant ses personnages, mais bon, j'étais inspirée. ^^ Si ça vous a plus, si vous avez envie de me menacer, si vous voulez des mouchoirs supplémentaires, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)


End file.
